Here's to the Heroes
by SantaFeDreamer
Summary: Jack's gone, and the rest of the newsies must fight without their leader, while also keeping their secret from two very curious FBI agents...AU Modern day fic.  Please read and review! Casting call closed.
1. A Funeral and a Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies"…all characters you don't recognize are my own.

Here's to the heroes,

Those few who dare;

Heading for glory,

Living a prayer.

Here's to the heroes,

Who change our lives.

Thanks to the heroes,

Freedom survives.

Here's to the heroes,

Who never rest;

They are the chosen;

We are the blest.

Here's to the heroes,

Who aim so high.

Here's to the heroes,

Who do or die.

Chapter One: A Funeral and a Threat

It was her turn to speak at the podium. Her heart started beating faster and faster at the thought of talking in front of all those people. She tried to stand, but her knees refused to hold her up. Then, a hand grabbed hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She turned to face the young man next to her, who gave her an encouraging smile and quickly squeezed her hand again before letting go. She smiled weakly back at him, and then stood up, her knees able to support her this time.

She climbed up the few steps on the side of the stage, and made her way to the podium in the very center, a few steps that seemed to last a lifetime. She placed the speech she had written only hours before in front of her, then gripped the sides of the podium with cold, sweaty hands. Looking out at the people in front of her caused her heart to pound fiercely again. She hardly knew any of these people! Then her gaze fell on the people in the first two or three rows, all of them smiling encouragingly at her, despite their own tears. They were her friends, and they were why she was up here…to speak for them the words that they all wished to say. A small bit of the fear that had been welling up inside her vanished; she took a deep breath and began.

"Jack Kelly was everybody's friend. He was loyal, kind, fun-loving, and smart. Everyone who knew him loved him, and he them, right to the very end." She glanced out to the crowds. A few people in the audience were crying, while Spot, Mush, and the rest looked very close to tears. She continued.

"But to me, he was my best friend. We shared so many wonderful times, as well as difficult times together. All the way from grade school to college, we were together. I lost track years ago of how many times Jack and I were caught and punished for some prank that we had put together." There was a ripple of laughter throughout the crowd. "I've also lost track of all the times he was there for me, but any time I needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. Jack was closer than a brother to me. In some ways, he was my true love. Not in a romantic way, but we were closer than any best friends could be; we were never apart." Her voice became shaky as she continued. "It's hard to believe that he is gone, but we shouldn't dwell on it. Before he died, he told me that all he wants is to still be loved and remembered, but not mourned. Instead of mourning, let's keep him alive in our hearts, and remember the good times we had with Jack. So, now, before I leave his podium, I have one more thing to say: I love you, Jack, and always will, as will everyone who knew you. You were, truly, my hero." She grabbed her paper, took another deep breath, and made her way down the stairs. She had almost reached her chair when the side doors of the building burst open and a voice spoke, a voice that she recognized, which chilled her bones and caused her blood to freeze. She didn't even have to look to know who was speaking.

"Well, well, well…our beloved Jack Kelly's dead, is he? I always said he had it comin' to him. How come I wasn't told about the funeral? I would've liked to say a few words."

_How dare he come here?!_ She turned to face him, fists clenched. "Get out, Oscar. Now," she told him through gritted teeth.

"Ah, little Riley, is that you? Tell me, how are you feeling now that our friend is dead? I wouldn't have expected anything different from him, he was too reckless."

Riley was furious. She began marching toward Oscar, preparing to punch that smile off his ugly face, but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She turned around and glared reproachfully at Blink. He just shook his head.

"You're no match for him. He's just trying to get you upset. Don't fall for it," he whispered in her ear.

"Ah, I see you've picked up some of that recklessness. You still need people to keep you from getting in trouble, just like Jacky-boy. Only he didn't have someone to help him, before he died."

Oscar began slowly walking toward Riley and Blink. Mush stood up and blocked his way. They stared each other down for a few moments, then Mush spoke. "Get out. I've beaten you before, you know I can do it again. Leave, now."

"Oh I'm leaving, don't worry. But I'd like to tell one of you something real quick." He slowly walked down the row, examining each one of the friends, until he stopped at Riley. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered so that only she could her. "Don't think this is over. You all will pay for what your buddy did to my brother, understand? We'll be after you and your friends soon, let everyone know to beware; this has only begun." Then he turned back around, marched back across the row, and burst out of the double doors.

Everyone had been silent during the whole episode, and as soon as Oscar left, everyone began murmuring and questioning what had just occurred.

Mush quickly hopped up the stairs to the podium and spoke. "Please, everyone, may I have your attention! This service is over, please exit through the doors in the back. Thank you."

No one was given anymore time to discuss what had just happened, and the friends in the first few rows had just enough time to exchange knowing looks and exit the building together out of the doors Oscar had recently disappeared through.

A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter…now it's time for the CASTING CALL! Okay, just send me either a private message or a review with the following information:

First and last name (either real or fake, doesn't matter):

Nickname:

Preferred newsie: (Note: you may have any newsie EXCEPT for Blink or Spot…dodges flying tomatoes and other strange objects sorry, those are already taken)

Basic features (eyes, hair, height, etc.):

Personality:

Any other things about your character you think I could use, such as hobbies, favorite things, etc:

Hurry and send that info to me so I can get started on the next chappy! Thanks much!

The Artful Dodger


	2. Taking Precautions

Disclaimer: I do not own "Newsies"

Chapter Two: Taking Precautions

"So, you don't think it's over?" Ace asked, worriedly.

"I _know_ it's not over, Oscar told me." Riley replied.

"And that's what he whispered to you before he left?" Spot inquired.

"Yes."

Blink let out a low whistle. "This is gonna be hard to tell the others. How are we gonna tell the younger ones? They're not ready to be in so much danger."

"We'll have to think of something. Maybe we can let a few stay at my place or something."

"Do you think that's the best plan?" Ace questioned.

"I don't know! It's the best I've got, okay? And I don't see why you all should be having me decide everything! Jack was the leader, and now he's gone, and I just don't know what to do anymore!" Riley suddenly burst out.

"Hey, Dodger, calm down okay? She didn't mean it that way," Spot said, trying to calm her down.

They were on their way to the burial, where they would be meeting with the others from the funeral. Blink was driving, Dodger was in the passenger's seat, and Spot and Ace were in the back seat. After the burial, Dodger was going to have to tell the others about Oscar's threat, and she had no idea what they were going to do to protect themselves. Jack had been their leader, and now that he was gone everyone had been turning to Dodger, and she didn't know how to help. They had all just expected her to be the one to take over after Jack was gone.

Blink parked the car and they all got out. Dodger slammed her door shut and marched over to the gravesite, without speaking to the others. She went over and stood next to Mush and Pyro.

The burial was hard on all of them, and as Dodger looked around at all the tearful faces of her friends, she was even more afraid of telling them the warning after this was all over. Dodger stared at the casket as it was lowered into the ground, wishing with all her might that Jack would come out of it, healthy and alive, and take his position as leader again. But he didn't. Dodger choked back a sob. "Goodbye, Jack."

Okie dokie, so that's it for the next chapter…really short I know, but I wanted to give some more people a chance for the casting call who might've not seen it last time. So here you go:

Name:

Nickname:

Preferred newsie (see list below for newsies already taken):

Basic features (eyes, hair, height, etc.):

Personality:

Any other info I should know:

That should do it! Hope to hear from some more of you!

IMPORTANT!!!:

Newsies already taken: Kid Blink, Spot, Skittery, Racetrack, Mush, David, Bumlets, and Crutchy…sorry, I wanna have as little confusion as possible when matching people up, so please make sure you don't pick one of these so the process of completing the next chapter or two doesn't take too long. Thanks!


	3. Interrogations

Disclaimer: I do not own "Newsies" 

A/N: I put the cast list at the end of the story instead of the beginning, just so's ya know where to find it. Okie dokie here's chapter three! And the next chapter will have more of the characters in it, I PROMISE!!!

Chapter 3: Interrogated

Seth Bronson trudged up the stairs of the fancy New York apartment, his brother Adam following behind. They didn't usually have to come to Upper East Side to investigate their cases, but this time was different. Seth and Adam had been given the case of tracking down the killer of a certain Jack Kelly. They had done some research and found the address of his best friend, a Miss Riley Sullivan who, if he was not mistaken, was the lead actress in a Broadway musical he had seen last Christmas with his family. He had to admit she was pretty good, even if he wasn't a fan of Broadway shows.

They arrived at her flat, and Seth turned to his brother. "Let me do the talking, alright? You got to be the lead in the last case we did."

Adam shrugged indifferently.

Seth knocked on the door and they waited. It was a few seconds until they heard the rustling of slipper covered feet walking to the door and then heard a click as the person on the other side unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal a short girl, about 5'2", with brown hair and dark brown eyes, which were red from her crying. She was wearing a t-shirt twice her size and lounge pants that almost covered her slipper-clad feet.

Seth gaped at her. He'd seen her before, and not just on Broadway. He couldn't quite place it, but he thought he remembered her from his high school days. She was searching his face, apparently thinking the same thing about him. Adam was looking back and forth between them, confused. Realization seemed to dawn on her face at the same time as he remembered. _She's that girl from that drama camp! The one I had a crush on and followed that week, trying to talk to her!_

Before he could say anything, she slammed the door in his face and locked it. Seth was shocked for just a moment, but quickly regained his composure and knocked on the door again.

"Go away! I don't know how you found me, but I want you to leave right NOW!"

"Miss Sullivan? My name is Seth Bronson. I'm with the FBI. My fellow agent and myself would like to ask you a few questions." He called through the door.

"FBI…sure…" she replied, but after a moment there was a click as she again unlocked her door and she opened it slowly. "Where's your ID?" She asked suspiciously.

Seth smirked and pulled his ID out to let her see it. "I was going to show you a moment ago, before you decided to squash my face flat."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Come in," she added, and she opened the door wider to let them in.

Seth dipped his head, "Thank you." He walked into a nicely-furnished living room. It was a brightly lit room; one wall was entirely glass, looking out over Manhattan. The other walls were painted a deep wine color, and a large flat-screen television was attached to one of them, opposite of which was a sofa and a couple of reclining chairs. She motioned to the couch for the two men to sit down, and sat herself down in one of the recliners, one leg curled up underneath her. She had obviously been sitting here previous to their arrival, for she gabbed a coffee mug off of the table next to her and took a drink. She didn't offer them anything.

"So," she said coolly, "you said you wanted to ask me a few questions, so, shoot."

"Well, uh, we were wondering if you could give us information on Jack Kelly."

"He's dead, why would you need info on him?" She asked simply and impatiently.

"Look, Miss Sullivan, we're tracking down his killer. Any information about Mr. Kelly you can give is useful." Seth replied.

Riley looked away, and stared at the floor for a few moments. Then, a smirk spread across her face and she said, very quietly: "You'll never find him."

"Come again?" Adam said, not able to hear her.

"Jack's killer, you'll never find him. He's gone too."

"You mean, he died as well?" Seth asked.

She shook her head. "He disappeared after Jack died, no one could find him."

"How do you know that?" Adam asked, awed.

She smirked. "I have my ways. We found Jack and-"

"We? You mean _you_ found Jack? Who else was with you?"

Riley chuckled. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Seth was growing more confused and angry by the second. "Listen, I don't have very much patience. It's my job to find out as much as I can about Mr. Kelly's killer. And it's _your_ job to cooperate."

"I'll cooperate as much as I can, don't worry. But I have secrets I can't tell you just like there's things you would never tell me if I asked."

"But I, unlike you, have the power to put you in jail if you don't cooperate."

"And I have the power to break out," she replied casually. "Believe me, if I were you, I wouldn't even attempt it."

For some reason, Seth believed her. This was no ordinary girl, he could tell. She was stubborn, and he knew no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't get her to say anything she didn't want to. He was dying to talk to her about how they knew each other from their high school years, but didn't know how he could. As if in answer to his silent prayer, Adam cleared his throat and asked, "um, I'm sorry but, where's the restroom?"

"First door on the left," Riley replied, pointing to the hall.

Adam nodded his thanks and left. Seth knew he was also searching for more evidence; pictures or anything to bring them closer to their goal. He might also be looking for a place that they could come back and put a small camera in one of the rooms, so they could keep an eye on this mysterious girl and see who she corresponded with during the day.

There was a small moment of silence as Seth and Riley both sat looking at each other, neither speaking.

"So, uh…" he began a little awkwardly.

"So," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Erm, I think we both recognized each other a few moments ago. You know you've seen me before, don't you?"

"Yes. What's this got to do with anything?" She snapped.

"Nothing! I just thought I'd ask – informally – how you've been?"

"I'm just dandy," she replied, her eyebrows still slightly raised.

Seth felt strange and silly having asked her that, but he didn't want to look intimidated or embarrassed under her gaze.

"Uh, how's your friend doing? You know," he added at her questioning look, "that guy at the drama camp, uh, Gabe, yeah that's it!"

"Gabe? She asked, as if the name tasted funny in her mouth. "Gabe," she repeated thoughtfully. Finally, she seemed to have remembered. "Oh! Yes, him. He's doing fine, finishing up his degree at the college just a few blocks down the street, actually." She seemed to be relaxing a little bit, now that she didn't have to think about Jack for the moment. Seth was determined to keep her that way.

"And Trey? What's he up to these days?"

Again, it took her a minute to realize who he was talking about. After a few seconds she spoke. "Trey's doing good too. He's the lead in a new Broadway show coming out next year. The cast has been practicing every day; it's keeping him busy. We're getting married soon, though…this summer."

Seth forced a smile. "Well, that's good, Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Riley smiled. A knock at the front door interrupted them. "Excuse me," Riley said as she stood up and walked to the door. She unlocked it and held it open for the newcomers.

"Hey, Gabe! Hey, Sam!" She greeted them. Seth watched her closely and saw her give her friends a warning look as they came in. "Hey, Riley!" They seemed to understand what she wanted them to know and her face relaxed. Seth recognized the man, Gabe, as he and Riley had just been talking about him, but Gabe didn't seem to recognize him.

Gabe and Sam walked in and saw Seth sitting on the couch. They both looked a little uncomfortable seeing him there. Riley explained. "Sam, Gabe, this is Agent Bronson, he's just here asking me a few questions." Adam walked back into the living room at that moment. "And this is his fellow agent, er," she stopped, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Agent Bronson," Adam helped her out. "I'm his brother," he explained at their questioning looks.

"I see," Gabe said, coolly.

Seth decided their session was over. "Well, Miss Sullivan, it's been a pleasure talking with you, but we need to go now. We'll contact you if we need any more information from you."

"I can hardly wait," Riley said sarcastically as they walked past her and out the door. She shut it behind them.

"Such a nice girl," Adam commented as he and Seth walked down the stairs.

Seth snorted. "She sure is."

There was something about her that was different than other people he knew. Even her friends seemed different to him. He didn't know why he felt so strange around them. _And why didn't she know her own fiancé's name?_ He was determined to find out more about them. If they wouldn't talk directly to him, then he would just have to work harder to discover their secret….

"What was that about?" Ace asked, after the two agents had left.

"Oh, those two agents were just asking questions about jack and Morris, that's all. As if they'll be able to find those idiot Delancey's." Dodger replied.

"Do they know about Morris?" Spot inquired, looking tense.

Dodger shook her head. "They just know that Jack was killed, and I never told them who killed him. I told them he disappeared and he'll be hard to track. Hopefully they'll get smart and just give up." But Dodger was doubtful they would quit the case. She knew they hadn't seen the last of Seth and his brother. Spot must have sensed her unease. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?"

Dodger looked up at him, worry etched on her face. "I think they know."

"What!" Ace's eyes widened.

"I mean, I think they know something's up, but they don't know for sure. We have to be extra careful. I don't' think they're done with us."

The three friends were all silent as they thought of the things that would happen if their secret was discovered. Ace finally broke the silence.

"Well, then, we don't have much time. We need to act quickly before those agents come back."

Dodger rolled her eyes. "What do you suggest we do, then? Because I'm fresh out of ideas right now."

"That's what we came over to talk to you about," Ace explained.

Spot took over for her. "About Oscar's threat, mainly, but it's more important than ever now that two agents are on our case. We need to get the younger ones safe as soon as possible, preferably by tonight."

Dodger looked confused. "What's wrong with the boarding house? Kloppman'll keep them safe."

Spot shook his head. "They're not ready, alright? They need to have us around to make sure they're safe. Kloppman's getting on in years; I don't think he can help. He'll understand, don't worry."

Dodger nodded. "I guess you're right."

"What're you talkin' about?" A cheerful voice said from behind them. Ace jumped about a foot and Spot closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to Blink.

"Please.Stop._Doing_.That!" He said through gritted teeth.

Blink just grinned. "Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist." He walked over to Dodger and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "I was just finished with practice today, so I thought I'd _drop by"_ Spot glared at him, "and say hello."

"How'd you know we were here?" Ace questioned.

"Skittery said you he saw you at lunch and that you had told him you'd be over here."

Dodger interrupted their chat. "Blink, I don't think you should teleport for a while, at least until we know we're safe." At his questioning look, she added, "I'll explain on the way to the boarding house, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"You mean, we have to _walk_?"

Spot rolled his eyes. "Yes, Blink, I know it's a new concept for you and all, and it might take you a little while to learn how, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I _know_ how to walk, Spot," Blink began, but Dodger shushed him before the two started arguing more, and led the way out of her apartment.

A/N: Okay, here's the cast list so far…the order is Name/Nickname, Boyfriend/significant other(their power), and power…

Riley "Dodger" Sullivan – Kid Blink (Teleporting) – Teleporting

Samantha "Ace" Mulligan – Spot (Ice) – Technopath

Aurora "Shooter" O'Brien – Skittery(Control Minds) – Ice

Kacie Danae "Gloves" Moretti – David (Technopath) – Flying

Alex "Pyro" Coatts – Mush (Fire) – Fire

Dani "Betchya" Tate – Racetrack (Read Minds) – Read Minds

Jenn "Styx" Morelli – Bumlets (Superstrength) – Shapeshifting (humans)

Isabel "Cheater" Clark – Crutchy (Healing) – Invisibility

Oh, and another thing…I'm planning on all of the characters being a little older…like college/early 20's, if that's okay…

Okay there ya go! Read and Review please!


	4. Not Safe

Disclaimer: ((sigh)) I do not own "Newsies"…it's really very obvious…

Okay, so here's the final cast list. The casting call is now officially closed.

Here's the order: Name/nickname – significant other – Power

Riley "Dodger" Sullivan – Kid Blink – Teleporting

Samantha "Ace" Mulligan – Spot – Technopath

Aurora "Shooter" O'Brien – Skittery – Ice

Kacie Danae "Gloves" Moretti – David – Flying

Alex "Pyro" Coatts – Mush – Fire

Dani "Betchya" Tate – Racetrack – Read Minds

Jenn "Styx" Morelli – Bumlets – Shapeshifting (humans)

Isabel "Cheater" Clark – Crutchy - Invisibility

Ashley "Roxy" Greco – None – Speed

Ally "Pepper" Sawyer – Boots – Walk Through Walls

Emelia "Cheerio" Hudson – Tumbler – Shapeshifting – animals

LaTasha "Action" Stevens– Jack – Invincibility

Mikayla "Psych" Harrison – Dutchy – Control Minds

Alright, without further ado, chapter four!

Chapter 4: Not Safe

Seth and Adam walked through the lobby of the fancy apartment complex and made their way out the glass doors to Seth's car. Once inside the car, Seth leaned his head back and let out a sigh. Adam looked over at him and spoke.

"So, what was all that about when she first saw you?"

Seth smiled humorlessly. "Remember that drama camp you forced me to go to with you, back in high school? Well, she and two of her friends, Gabe and Trey were there. They stuck together like glue, I never saw them without each other, except in a few classes where they were separated…and they hardly ever spoke to anyone else. I had a crush on her that week and kept trying to talk to her…but she kept disappearing every time I got near her, it was seriously weird, how fast I could lose sight of her." Seth furrowed his brow and thought about that for a while. He saw that Adam was still waiting for him to continue. "Anyway, that guy, Gabe? At the beginning of the week in that one class we had, a guy and girl would pair up to rehearse a scene the entire week and then perform it at the end of the week at the competitions. Trey wasn't in the class, and I could tell that he and Riley had been dating or something. Well, I really wanted to pair up with Riley, but of course Gabe ended up pairing with her. I was annoyed that last night when they performed for everyone and ended up winning the competition."

Adam whistled. "Wow…jealous much?"

Seth glared at him. "Shut up. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that we figure this case out as soon as possible, whether Riley and her friends cooperate or not."

"Did you feel like there was something, well…strange about them?" Adam questioned.

"Are you kidding? Of course I did…there's definitely something about them that I don't like…and I have a feeling they know more than they're letting on as well. No matter what it takes we have to keep an eye on them, I think that would be the best way to figure out this case, actually." Seth started up the engine and began driving through the busy streets of Manhattan, back to the Agency.

Meanwhile, Dodger, Spot, Ace and Blink climbed into Spot's car and were making their way toward the "Boarding School," or boarding house. Actually, it was more like their headquarters, where they would get together for meetings, or to just hang out with each other or eat meals and such. Kloppman, the manager of the boarding school, was the only one who knew their secret, and he had kept quiet ever since they had first received their special abilities and needed a place to hide. In some ways, it really was a school…those of them still in high school would stay there, since it was too dangerous for them to go to a public school. So in a way it wasn't lying when they called it a boarding school.

"So, what's all this about?" Blink asked. He and Dodger were sitting in the backseat while Ace was in the front and Spot drove.

"Let me sum up," Dodger replied. "Before you arrived, two FBI agents came over to ask a few questions about Jack, and especially about his killer. Spot, Ace and I have decided that it would be best if we meet everyone at the boarding school and make arrangements for the kids to stay with us in our respective lodgings. Hopefully Race will be there tonight, so he can let everyone know to meet us there. I'm afraid that Oscar's threat, along with these two FBI agents, has given us no other choice but to do this."

They had been driving along an old, deserted street, almost hidden from everyone else in the city…just perfect for over thirty people needing a place to hide. They had found an old, run-down apartment building a few years back, when they were all middle to high school age, fixed it up to have suitable living conditions, and all lived there until the oldest ones, like Pie Eater, Snoddy, Shooter, and Skittery were old enough to go to college and get respectable jobs, and were able to mingle with the rest of society without drawing attention to themselves accidentally. Some of those younger than them, who felt a little more comfortable with their powers, were able to do other things they enjoyed as well, like Blink, Spot, and Dodger when they went to drama camp, and some of them got jobs to help pay for college when they were old enough. They all lived at the boarding house for a long time though, until they were all working and could support themselves. The younger ones still lived at the boarding house, with Kloppman still keeping his watchful eye on them, making sure they were safe.

Spot parked his car next to the curb of the street, and they all stepped out. Old, abandoned apartments loomed over them, unused and abandoned for years now. Even their own apartment looked worn out…only the inside was refurnished. They all looked around subconsciously before Blink opened the door leading to their old home and they quickly stepped inside. They walked through the door on their right to the lobby area, which also served as the manager's office. Kloppman was sitting at his desk, and Tumbler, Les, and Cheerio were also sitting around him, textbooks open and listening intently to him. "So, you see kids, the equation is really very simple when you look at it that way. Just do the problems I assigned you in the books and let me know if you have any more trouble. Do you think you understand it now?" They all nodded as they closed their books and stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Kloppman," Cheerio smiled at him.

"My pleasure," Kloppman replied. Then they all noticed the four young adults standing in the doorway.

"Heya, guys!" Les greeted them. Tumbler and Cheerio waved at them.

"Hey, Les, how's it going?" Dodger said, trying to sound cheerful.

Les shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He walked past them and out the doorway, Tumbler and Cheerio following behind. Ace closed the door behind them and they went and sat in the chairs that had been previously occupied by the teenagers, Spot standing behind the other three.

"How's he doing?" Blink inquired, "Les, I mean."

Kloppman sighed. "He's taken it pretty hard. He really looked up to Jack. But I think he'll be doing better soon. It's been hard on all of us." The four others nodded, understanding. "So, kids, how can I help you?" Kloppman asked. Even though they were in their early twenties, Kloppman still called them 'kids.'

"Well, Kloppman," Dodger began. "I had a visit from two agents this morning, asking me a few questions about the, er, incident."

"Ah, I see. And?"

"And well, we've decided that the kids aren't safe here anymore…I don't trust the agents and I have a feeling it's only a matter of time before they find this…or worse, if Oscar finds it first."

Kloppman looked at them for a few minutes. "Well, what do you suppose you're going to do about it? You think I can't handle it? I am perfectly capable of keeping the kids and myself safe!"

Dodger hid the smile that was forming on her lips. It was just like Kloppman to get defensive. "Yes, Kloppman, I know. But we don't want to take that chance. We're thinking of splitting the kids up, so they're not in a big group if they're found. We don't want you to stay here, either," Kloppman opened his mouth to protest, but Spot spoke first.

"We'd rather you stay with one of us, Kloppman," he said, indicating himself and Blink. "We've both got homes with lots of space."

"I don't want to be a bother," Kloppman muttered.

"You won't be, Kloppman!" Blink said. "What we want most is for you to be safe! Can't you see that?"

Kloppman sighed, and finally nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you four on this. How're you going to tell the others, though?"

"We need everyone to meet here tonight. We'll tell everyone then. Is Race here?" Dodger asked.

"Nope, you just missed him. He came by here earlier for lunch, but left for home just ten minutes ago."

Dodger sighed and pulled out her phone, and called Race.

"_Talk."_

Dodger rolled her eyes. "Hey, Race."

"_Dodge! What's goin' on?"_

"You already know what's going on, with that sneaky mind of yours."

"Hehe, sure do. I was just gonna be polite and ask though…thought you'd appreciate the gesture…but apparently not."

"Sure, Race, whatever. I was just callin' to ask –"

"If I'd let everyone know to meet at the boarding house at seven o'clock, and to either walk or drive here, if possible, so they don't bring attention to themselves, right?"

Dodger sighed. "Right."

"Alright, will do! See ya then."

"Bye."

At six thirty, people started showing up. Dodger, Blink, Ace, and Spot had set up chairs in the lobby, enough to fit everyone. Already present were the six kids who still lived at the boarding house: Pepper, Les, Slider, Snipeshooter, Tumbler, and Cheerio. They had all just come to the lobby after the dinner Kloppman had fixed for them and visited with the older ones until the rest showed up. The first to arrive were Boots, Itey, Jake, and Snitch, who had driven over together from their college dorm. Soon after, Skittery, Shooter, and Snoddy arrived, followed by Bumlets and Styx.

Swifty came after that, muttering, "Walking! Seriously, that is the longest time it's taken me to get anywhere!"

Dodger just smiled. "Hey there, Swifty." Swifty only grunted in reply. Specs and Pie Eater arrived next, Crutchy and Cheater right behind them. Roxy came in after them, and like Swifty was muttering about the length of time it took her to get there.

Racetrack arrived with Betchya, and Dodger immediately walked up to Race. "Finally! Do you know where the others are?"

Betchya spoke before Race did. "Dutchy and Psych are comin' next."

Dodger looked surprised. "How do you know?" As far as she knew, Betchya could control things with her mind, not read other people's minds.

Betchya just shrugged. "I saw 'em drive up as we were walkin' in."

Dodger chuckled. "'K, thanks. Race?"

Racetrack paused and closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them. "Mush and Pyro should be here in a couple of minutes, they stopped and picked up Action on the way."

"Okay, and that just leaves…" Dodger tried to count everyone in her mind, trying to figure out who else was missing. "David and Gloves, where are they?"

Race smirked. "They're on a date."

"Well, tell them to get over here!" Dodger growled.

Race closed his eyes, opening then again a few second later. "Just kidding, they _were _on a date, but they should be here in five minutes."

"Thanks…go find a seat," Dodger told them.

The chairs were set up in a circle of two rows, Dodger in the center. Mush, Pyro, Action, David, and Gloves arrived a few minutes later, sitting down in the last available chairs. Dodger nodded to Skittery and the room immediately grew silent, as every pair of eyes turned to the girl in the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Skittery," Dodger smiled at him. "Now, we're all here because I feel we all need to take a few precautions now that…we aren't as safe." She was going to say "now that Jack's dead," but one look at Action's forlorn face and she thought better of it. Action was Jack's fiancée, until Jack was killed.

"Now, this apartment building has been our home for many years now, but it's not safe. You all know about Oscar's threat two days ago. He'll be looking for us, along with everyone else who works for him and his brother. Also, this morning, two agents from the FBI came to my home to ask me some questions. They're looking for Morris, of course. They don't suspect me, or any one of you. But they could suspect us later on, if they found this place. If they found the "headquarters" of thirty plus people, all friends of Jack Kelly, they could very well bombard us with questions and we would all be in danger then."

There was silence as everyone thought over all this information. "What's the plan, then?" David asked.

"Well, for right now, I think we need to split everyone up into two's and three's, at least in people's homes, so we're not clumped into large groups, in case something happens."

There were nods of approval from everyone as she announced this plan. She continued.

"So, Skittery and Shooter," she spoke to the only married couple in the room. "Do you think you could let someone stay with you?"

"Sure," Shooter replied, as Skittery nodded.

"Good. So Slider, you'll stay with them."

"Okay," Slider replied.

"I've got room for two," Spot spoke up. There was silence before anyone answered him. Jack had been Spot's roommate before he died.

"Alright," Dodger said quietly, and everyone seemed to relax again. The rest of the meeting was spent deciding who was living where, and quickly helping the younger ones pack up so they could leave as soon as possible. Dodger and Blink helped to move everything to everyone's respective homes, and with everybody's help the whole apartment building was empty within two hours.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place," Ace told Dodger as they waved goodbye to the last few people to leave. Dodger closed the door to the building behind them and they got into the car where Blink and Spot were waiting.

"Me too. But who knows? We might be back someday," Dodger said, trying to be cheerful. _Will we?_ She thought to herself as they drove away. It was only a matter of time before Oscar tried to put his plan into action. Who knew what would happen after that?


	5. AN

A/N: So, I'm so sorry everyone for not updating this story in such a long time!!! I feel terrible. The thing is, I have drawn a complete blank on this story, because I always start a story without planning the ending ALL THE WAY. I know kind of how I want it to end…I guess the better way to say it is I don't plan the middle chapters all the way, so I can lead up to the ending. Anyway, if any of you would like to give me ideas for this story, please feel free to do so! It can be a group effort, lol. I love this story so far and I love all of the characters you guys came up with, so PLEASE help me finish it!

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say about that. And I want to apologize AGAIN for not updating and not saying this sooner; I will try to do better!

On a happier note: I am writing another story, it's a Harry Potter fanfic, and I actually have a complete outline for it gasp! So, that should start coming soon, woot woot!

Also, do you know if accepts Pages documents from Macs? I've been updating stories on the ancient PC because I'm afraid of trying to upload things from my family's Mac. But, I need to know if I can upload things from the Mac because my PC's been messing up and I have a feeling that it's gonna leave me any day now tear

Oh yes, and I have another oneshot I shall be adding soon, as well! It'll be a Harry Potter fic, too. Sorry! I'll try to add more Newsies stuff soon!

Okay, I'm rambling. Just give me either ideas or suggestions from the subjects I mentioned above. It'd be much appreciated smiles

Much love,

SantaFeDreamer


End file.
